Skills
Skills Basics Skills are found on a few uncommon ( ) cards, most rare ( ) cards, and all super-rare ( ) and mega-rare ( ) cards. They're listed under the stats, and are always level 1 on a newly acquired card (excepting cards recieved on the bazaar). The skill may apply a positive effect to the card itself, to some or all of your cards, or a negative effect to some or all of your opponent's cards. Increasing Skill Levels Some skills can have their effect increased, others can have their chance of being applied in a battle increased. It depends on the individual skill. Both however, are accomplished by increasing the level of the skill. This is done by [[enhancing]] the card with ANY other card, that has the same skill. This '''may''' increase the skill level by 1. ''However: If your card is fully enhanced (the card itself is at max level - 30/30, 40/40, 50/50 or 60/60), you will only be able to enhance it using cards that has the same skill at the same skill level!'' Note: A card with the same name cannot be used in the enhancing process. You cannot enhance a Garuda with a Garuda, or with a Garuda+, etc. You may use several cards with the same skill in one enhance-action. Example You have an [[Amazon]] at level 1/40. You enhance your Amazon. The card you use to enhance it, is an [[Armor Dragon]] at level 1/40. The Amazon and the Armor Dragon both have the skill, [[Sword Dance]]. The enhancing act will award the Amazon with some experience, increasing it's level. It '''might''' also raise the '''skill level''' of the Amazon's [[Sword Dance]] skill. The Armor Dragon will of course be lost/consumed either way. You will likely need to try several times/with many copies before you manage to level up a skill. IF the skill level is raised, The [[Amazon]] is now skill level 2 (or possibly even higher, if you used several [[Armor Dragon]]s). If you have another Armor Dragon, or any other card with the [[Sword Dance]] skill, you may repeat the enhancing act. Let's say you do, and that you end up with an Amazon with [[Sword Dance]] skill level 3. But let's say you have also fully enhanced the Amazon to level 40/40 (max level for a rare card) in the process. This means that you can now only enhance the Amazon's [[Sword Dance]] skill further by using other cards that also has the [[Sword Dance]] skill at skill level 3. Strategy If your card is at max level (like the Amazon in the example above), you need to create and use cards with the same skill level to increase it. This is not recommended, as it is not cost effective. '''You should always try to increase the skill level as much as possible before your card reaches it's max level.''' Evolving If you evolve the card, the '''skill level''' of the new card will be the same as the''' highest '''skill level of '''either''' card used in the process, while the enhancement level will be half of the highest enhanced card used. Evolving will thus make the card no longer at max level, and enable you to continue the process of increasing the skill level without having to use cards with the same skill level. Strategy example The Amazon from the earlier example is now at max level, but only at skill level 3. You decide to evolve the Amazon with another Amazon, creating the new card Amazon+, which will be level 20/40 - no longer at maximum level. You can then continue working on the skill level, enhancing it using only skill level 1 cards. Skill level MAX The highest possible skill level for any card is skill level 5 - which will be listed as "Lv MAX". There is no way to increase the skill level further. List of skills=